


Putting the Pieces Together

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott meet up and compare the stories they've heard to try and figure out the truth. They go to Deaton to learn more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't included most of the events of 309 because I started writing this story after watching 308 and I like this version. Again, it's just my theories about Jennifer Blake and Marin Morrell and Alpha pack. This time it's also about the emissaries.
> 
> I know there are lots of theories stating that Jennifer Blake is Paige. But I think those theories are ridiculous and absurd. I knew Marin Morrell was not Deucalion's first emissary and my theory was that maybe Jennifer Blake was Deucalion's emissary since she is a druid who turned dark. And then I saw 309 and I realised I was right! :)
> 
> Edit: I just knew that the second I'd say that Jennifer was Deucalion's emissary, then it'd turn out that she was either Ennis or Kali's emissary. Jeff Davis is an evil genius. Just when you think you have all the answers he gives you a new twist. I love his work! :D

"So you think maybe Gerard betrayed Deucalion?" Stiles asked as he leaned back on his chair. Scott had called him soon after dropping off Allison and they'd agreed to meet back in Stiles' house. Scott wasn't surprised that Stiles had gone to Derek's loft because he couldn't sit still and wait while Scott talked with Gerard. But he was surprised when Stiles told him that Peter had talked.

Scott sighed, "Yeah."

"That makes more sense," Stiles agreed.

"I think we should talk to Deaton. He arranged the meeting between them. He probably knows what happened afterwards," Scott said.

Stiles agreed with him. They really needed another person to corroborate both Peter and Gerard's accounts. Since they couldn't find Derek, Deaton was the next best choice. And Deaton might even know something about what happened between Paige and Derek. "I'll come with you," Stiles said absent-mindedly, still lost in thought about Derek.

Scott shook his knee. "Hey, I know you're worried about him. But we can't help him if we don't know where he is. So let's try and find out what Deucalion wants, okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Come on."

***

"You told me you've been hiding and lying for ten years," Stiles said. Deaton looked between the two of them. "Was Gerard and Deucalion the reason you began lying?"

Deaton turned away. No one spoke for a long moment. Scott and Stiles waited. Finally Deaton nodded and quietly said, "Yes."

"What happened?" Scott asked. Stiles leaned his elbows on the table.

"Gerard told everyone the same story he told you," Deaton said. "The remaining hunters became angry. They wanted blood. Deucalion had been brought to me when he was found. I tried to help him but I couldn't save his eyes. I don't know exactly what happened next but Deucalion killed his second, Marco, and then he vanished. The hunters came to my clinic. They'd tracked Deucalion here. I pretended I didn't know anything, pleaded my innocence and they left. I thought it'd be better if I dropped below the radar, so with Talia's help that's what I did. Months later, I learnt Deucalion had killed his entire pack. Kali had done the same and joined him. You told me how Boyd died. They did the same thing to Ennis because he resisted."

"So Deucalion didn't force Kali?" Stiles asked. Deaton shook his head. "Why not?"

Deaton explained, "Kali had some problems within her pack. Talia was respected by everyone, even by hunters, because of her rare ability to shift to a full wolf. Kali had to fight for respect constantly because her stronger betas would challenge her for the position of Alpha. I guess she decided it was the best way to deal with them all."

Scott asked, "Did Deucalion try to do the same with Talia Hale?"

Deaton nodded. "But the Hale pack was largely made up of family members. They were a stronger unit, so Talia simply asked Deucalion to leave."

"Why were they in Beacon Hills in the first place?" Stiles asked.

"Do you boys know of the ancient rites and rituals packs celebrate?" Deaton asked.

Scott nodded as Stiles said, "Yeah, I looked them up. Was that why they were here?"

"Yes," Deaton said. "That's why they were here. But hunters were here too and something went wrong. Two of their own died and their deaths became a reason to go after the packs. And that's exactly what Gerard Argent did. He declared war on Deucalion and anyone in league with him. He couldn't go after Talia because the Argents had a treaty with the Hales back then."

"But Kate could," Stiles interrupted. "Kate did."

Deaton sighed, "Yes."

"Do you know anything that happened with Derek back then?" Stiles asked. "He had a girlfriend, Paige. Ennis bit her to turn her but the bite didn't take. She died."

"Honestly, I don't know much about the younger Hale children. I only met Laura. But I recall there was some trouble involving Derek. Everyone grieves in their own way. Laura and I had advised Talia to give Derek some time. Derek had withdrawn from his school friends and activities as most people are wont to do. Eventually he pulled out of it. After that Talia kept him close."

"Because of the hunters?" Stiles asked.

Deaton nodded, "If the hunters found out about a human death during _that_ time..."

Stiles nodded because he understood. With tensions running high because everyone thought Deucalion had betrayed Gerard, they would have killed Derek. Stiles asked, "So Gerard probably wanted to kill all werewolves. But the Hales, and therefore you, were protected by the treaty. Yet you still went into hiding. Why? Because you didn't trust Gerard or because you didn't trust any of the Argents?"

"Mostly Gerard. But yes, Talia and I were worried that even a treaty wouldn't protect any of us."

"And your sister, Morrell?"

"The protection didn't extend to my sister. The Argents wouldn't have seen it that way," Deaton said. "Although Talia would have protected her just because she is my sister."

Scott asked, "Was she an emissary to Deucalion back then?"

Deaton frowned, "No, of course not. Deucalion had another emissary."

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks. Scott asked, "Did Deucalion kill him--

"Or her," Stiles said.

"--when he killed his pack?"

"Yes, I believe so," Deaton said.

Stiles got an idea. "Would the emissary travel with the pack if they were visiting another pack?"

"Yes," Deaton said.

"So he or she was probably attacked here in Beacon Hills."

Deaton and Scott looked at Stiles in surprise as they got it too. Scott asked, "Can you find out who?"

Deaton said, "It was probably ruled it as an animal attack."

Stiles sighed, "Maybe. I'll try." Stiles asked, "What did Deucalion do after he killed Marco? After the hunters declared war?"

"Deucalion fought back along with Kali and Ennis. They lost a lot of betas. Back then I'd assumed the hunters were responsible for their deaths. It wasn't until recently I realised that Deucalion, Kali and Ennis were absorbing the powers of their own betas."

"The way you told me how Deucalion absorbed Ennis' powers?" Scott asked.

Deaton nodded.

Stiles asked, "So what do you think he wants? He wants Scott and Derek to join him. But then what?"

"Maybe he just wants power for power's sake," Scott said.

"So you think he'll kill the others the way he killed Ennis?" Stiles asked. "Doesn't he realise that while he may become all powerful but he'll be all alone?"

"You boys should remember that he'll be harder to defeat now," Deaton said.

Stiles exhaled as he and Scott headed for the exit. "What do we do now? How do we stop him?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't know. Allison thinks maybe we can use his eyes against him."

Stiles looked at him and said, "You probably need to become this True Alpha thing _before_ he comes after you."

"I don't know how," Scott said and gave Stiles a desperate look.

Stiles clasped his shoulder, "I'll help you. We'll figure it out. Come on."


End file.
